


甜蜜陷阱

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Denial, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Intervention, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, The Avengers Are Good Bros, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 复仇者们开始一场干预大会，但是真的没必要。托尼和洛基之间没有不可言说的感情，他们只是朋友。真的吗？
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 2





	甜蜜陷阱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Trap Laid With Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608722) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



托尼一点都不想待在这里，如果洛基的表情说明了什么的话，他也不想。

他们不需要友情干预，更不用说一堆旗子和横幅了。索尔大声的喊着终于开始了，丝毫没有透露到底是什么。

至少蛋糕看起来很好，尽管就是蛋糕一开始成为复仇者把他从实验室引出来的诱饵。

他很好奇他们用了什么手段吸引洛基，但他觉得他不会得到答案。再说了，他可不想冒着让洛基生气的风险。他现在基本是跟洛基绑在一起，万一有什么魔法爆炸他肯定不能幸免。

“好吧，你们也玩够了，也抓到我了，现在把我们放开。”托尼说。

大家都很严肃，只有一个人看上去有点不安，好像是在努力克制他的表情，所以托尼紧盯着他。

“彼得，拜托了，我知道你没参与。”托尼说着，让自己的语气听起来不像是在乞求，他真的只是心烦而已。

彼得皱皱眉，看着洛基和托尼腰间缠在一起的蛛网。这个姿势迫使他俩勾肩搭背，竟然还很舒服。托尼看到彼得嘴角的抽动这才意识到他是在憋笑而不是紧张。

“拜托，彼得，如果我付你的大学学费呢？”

“他们不会放我们走的，直到他们得到他们想要的。”洛长叹一声。

知道洛基是对的，托尼只能听天由命。

讲真，如果是其他事的话，托尼可能会好好配合的，但这样实在是太滑稽了。他们都认为托尼和洛基不仅仅朋友关系，也不能理解他们之间那种自然的友情。

更可笑的是，为了他们所有的复仇者都集合了，所有！

索尔终于安静了一点，之前他真的笑的过分开心，克林特拿着单反，而娜塔莎的表情看上去很无聊但明显是个假象。连史蒂夫都来了，尽管他在不停的念叨表示反对，但大家都清楚他是装的。

天，罗迪都在，很明显是在憋笑。如果托尼没错的话——他什么时候出错了——横幅上的字绝对是罗迪的。大写的“请停止你们该死的暧昧行为，去开房吧!”最后几个字还加粗加黑，真的太荒唐了。

罗迪就是个叛徒。

只有唯一的办法了。

“贾维斯，召唤战甲，把这黏糊糊的网清掉。“

“Sir，我恐怕不能答应您的请求。”

“AI造反了!”托尼大呼小叫的过程中撞到了洛基的胳膊。

“我是处于您的最佳利益考虑，Sir”

“天，这太荒唐了，”托尼发作了，“你们所有人都……”托尼已经不知道他是在抱怨还是呻吟，一边牙关咬紧还试图挥舞正义的小拳拳。

洛基是朋友，的确他们相处的比任何人都好，就算洛基总能使他开心，总是让他心里泛起暖流又怎样。特别是洛基那种小小的笑，让托尼觉得那是他的专属笑容。就算托尼觉得洛基是他最重要的人，他愿意为了洛基赴汤蹈火，那又怎样？

这不重要，这不会像复仇者们想的方向发展。因为托尼只适合做朋友，朋友是一直都能依靠的，而托尼现在还不想失去洛基。

“听着，”罗迪说着蹲下，把手放在他俩的肩上。

托尼怀疑地眯起了眼。

“我知道这有点难，但是你们都要接受自己有感情的事实。”罗迪的语气柔和却掩盖不他觉得很好笑的的事实。

“我知道我有感情，放开我！”托尼怒了。

“我知道你们不喜欢谈论这个，但是你们确实对对方有感情。”罗迪继续道。

“友情，我们是朋友。”托尼还在坚持。

罗迪的表情表示他完全不信，托尼想看其他人支持他，却发现洛基的怒容变了。

托尼意识到洛基不像他有这么多抱怨，按理说他应该更恼怒的，不仅是和托尼被绑在一起还被迫谈论感情问题。但是语气说洛基心烦不如说他的表情很不自然。

但当洛基注意到托尼正在看他的瞬间，他就转移了目光，又开始怒视着复仇者们。

托尼很困惑，洛基竟然没有抱怨，也没有否认。而且就算蛛网很强，如果洛基真的想要挣脱，蛛网根本不算什么，就一束魔法或者一把小刀的的事，而洛基没有行动。

托尼恍然大悟。

哦

”洛基，”托尼悄声说，法师的目光犹豫不决，重新回到他的身上，“你喜…….”

他的目光躲闪，然后直接当场消失，只留下托尼一个人面对一群复仇者，还被蛛网粘着。

该死，完蛋。

托尼震惊地注视着房间里的每一个人。

“你还在等什么啊，快去追他。“罗迪不可置信地说。

托尼的大脑一片空白，他只是简单的站起来然后追了出去，他还能听到身后的欢呼声。这一次，当托尼试图离开时，贾维斯并没有妨碍他,但他还是被蜘蛛网的残余绊了一下。如果电梯有按钮的话，他会不耐烦地用手指戳好多次，但事实上，他只是用左脚轻轻地敲着电梯门，而贾维斯关上电梯门的速度似乎是有史以来最慢的。

他脑子了出现了罗迪洋洋得意的声音——没感情的话你干嘛跑这么快呢。

说真的，托尼也不懂。

他和洛基成为最亲密的朋友已经有一段时间了，而他的执念不允许他向别的方向考虑——他们的关系没有浪漫的因素，确实，有过的那样瞬间，也许他想要更多。但是，他对现状很满意，成为洛基的朋友真的很棒，他不想失去这一切。

如果是真的，如果洛基喜欢他，也许他们有更进一步的机会。

他知道就算他们可能有感情，洛基首先是托尼的朋友，他不能让洛基受伤。

他踏出电梯，发现洛基在不停地踱步，眼眶看起来红红的。托尼不知道他应该期待什么，也许是愤怒，也许是否认，但绝对不是笑容。

那是一个破碎的受伤的微笑，但仍然是一个笑。

“你好，安东尼。”

“Lokes?”托尼试图靠近，腿上还粘着剩下的蛛网，他看起来一团糟，但他真的只想确保洛基没事。

“我们之间不会改变，”洛基的语气有点像是请求，“我知道他们是好意，但是他们不了解我们，我喜欢我们现在的状态。”

“真的吗？”他确信洛基想要更多。

“我不想失去你的友谊。“洛基双臂交叉，好像是要保护自己，而托尼觉得心疼。

“那你为什么不一开始就行动呢？”托尼努力让自己的语气听起来不像是在指责，“你一开始就能把蛛网清掉。”

“我是可以，”洛基的回答有点犹豫。

托尼也许不该这么说，但他真的认为洛基作为恶作剧之神被骗到现场很奇怪，现在他终于想通了诱饵是什么。

“你留下来……是希望我会亲你吗？“

洛基叹气，再开口时语气有点悲伤，“不是的，安东尼，我留下来是想看看你是不是也在乎我。“

洛基的样子像是知道了问题的答案。托尼回想自己说的话，原因显而易见。

托尼越想越觉得自己错了，他们之间的关系不只是友谊，好像一直都在表面之下燃烧，不经意的触碰，时不时的谈笑，那些无意识做出的承诺…

托尼在他的天才大脑里疯狂运算了上百种可能，而他真正想要的只有一个。

“你永远是我的朋友，”托尼说着试图靠近，一只手抚摸着洛基的脸颊。“永远，好吗，这点不会改变，但是这不意味着我们不能更进一步。”

洛基几乎僵住了，“什么？“

“我之前没有这样想过，”托尼靠的更近，几乎可以感受到洛基的呼吸，“我太怕失去我们的友谊，而现在，我愿意试试。“

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

他们接吻了，这个吻完全超乎托尼的想象。仿佛电流掠过他的每一根神经，他情不自禁地伸出双手，把洛基拉得更近。

一吻结束，他们满脸笑意的贴在一起，不愿分开，都不想回到楼上去处理复仇者们‘早说了’的得意笑容。

复仇者们可以等等——托尼而和洛基刚刚发现了他们关系中全新的甜蜜篇章，而他们愿意付出全部时间来探索。


End file.
